Let It Snow
by bookworm1999
Summary: OneShot, Sequel to Shivers an Goosebumsps: There is a blizzard outside and Clark gets stuck with Lois at the Talon.


Let it Snow

Author: Bookworm1999

Summary: Clark gets snowed in at the Talon with Lois all night. That should be more than enough to pique the interest of any cloiser! J

Spoilers: Probably season 5 since Martha and Lois are working the Talon together.

Disclaimers: I own nothing yada yada, I just really wish I did. Oh what I could do for Smallville!

Pairing: Clois (duh!)

Rating: PG

-----------------------------------------------------------

Martha looked up from the small TV at her son, who was walking into the living room.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. They have just announced that a serious snowstorm is heading our way. This is what happens when I don't even watch the news." She said the last part mostly to herself. The storm watch had been announced since last week, but the TV in the Kent household was seldom turned on. "I need you to go to the Talon and close the small windows around it. If Lois gets wind of this she'll be climbing up the ladder. Look I know how you feel about heights, and as much as you can't stand Lois you wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" Martha's face was lined with concern and worry. She usually had them closed during that time of year, but the weather had been nice lately and she had gotten a couple of guys to work the ladder and open them for her. She regretted her impulse now, but there was nothing much to do except to fix it.

Clark looked at her, everything she had said taking a couple seconds to register. The Talon windows weren't that high, he should be okay.

"Umm, yeah, mom, sure." He smiled and headed back out the door.

"And hurry back! I don't want you getting stuck… oh never mind me." Martha heard him chuckle and then the door closed behind him. She sighed deeply, she knew that a snowstorm was nothing compared to what her son had to face every once in a while, but he would always be her son, and she his mother. Worrying was part of the deal.

Clark sped to town, only to slow down a couple blocks away from the Talon, grateful the streets were practically empty due to the storm watch, the air was getting colder by the minute, the breeze was light but cold enough to freeze anyone walking about. Anyone seeing Clark through their windows must have thought him crazy, he would be were he human.

Clark smiled in disbelief as he rounded the corner, The Talon coming into his view, as well as a very cold and shaky Lois climbing a long ladder. He jogged up to her, rubbing his hand and blowing air out, pretending he was cold. He stared up at her for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to help her without her thinking he was.

"You're too far to the right, you'll never reach it." He made sure to add a little tremble to his voice as if he too were shivering.

Lois practically jumped and lost her footing. She grabbed on the ladder tightly, making her already freezing hands hurt more.

"Holy … Damn it Smallville, you want me to fall off?" She looked down at him, he looked as cold as she felt, what was he doing out? "You know what, don't answer that."

"What, I didn't say anything!" He did his best to look innocent, although he had to admit he was going to say something.

"You were thinking it. Now shut up and let me work, okay? Why don't you go inside, its cold out here." She kept climbing. Clark had to really force his mouth to stay where it was, he was laughing inside and a smile might just escape. It was just too amusing to have Lois send him inside like a mother would a child, powers or not. Could she not see he could get that done faster?

"Sure, I'm just saying, you're going to have to walk on the ledge, and you're wearing flats, you're probably going to slip." He was trying hard to annoy her.

Lois sighed in frustration and ignored him. When she finally reached the top, she reached for the window, only to find it almost a foot away from her reach. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming. She narrowed her eyes and started to get out on the ledge.

"Do you want me to hold the ladder for you? it might slip." That was the last straw for her, she hadn't been too enthusiastic about having to climb up the roof in that weather anyway, and he was being such a jerk.

"Fine, you know what, you back seat climber, fixer, person" she said as she climbed down the ladder as quickly as possible without slipping. "Why don't you do it, Mr. Smarty plaid, pants, what ever!" The cold had numbed her senses and she hated herself for it. She reached the sidewalk, walked straight up to him ready to tell him another thing or two. Clark just blinked, fighting back laughter. She couldn't say anything she wanted to, so she narrowed her eyes, puffed and barged inside.

Clark finally laughed, it had been easier that he had thought.

* * *

_You can do this, you can do this_ Clark chanted to himself while reaching out for the window. He had made the horrendous mistake of looking down, proving him wrong. The Talon windows really were up high. 

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He heard the low rumbling of the snowstorm quickly approaching. He heard different conversations and laughter from the small town houses, everyone at home, sitting by the fire. Then he heard her and his face broke into a smile. She was still mad at him, mumbling dozens of insult and remarks she could have said to his face. Her heartbeat was accelerated, as was her breathing. He chuckled at the effect he had caused on her and put his fear behind. He worked quickly, listening to her and watching in on her once in a while. He couldn't believe how much things had changed since he had cared for her leg and sudden cold. Oh the fights and annoyances were still there, but he now had more control, he now knew which button to push to annoy her for a change.

He got down from the ladder quickly, sighing in relief when he found himself on solid ground. He took the ladder and walked around the back to put it in the small shed. He made sure the door was locked securely and walked in to let Lois know he was leaving. The storm was still a couple minutes away, he could easily make it back before it hit.

The wind was getting stronger around him and as soon as he walked in the door slammed against his back.

"Did you close all the windows?" Lois walked up to him and instinctively looked him over, making sure he was okay. She wasn't too pleased when he had shown up; she had been looking forward to curling up next to her fireplace with a book, alone. Now it didn't seem like she was going to get to do that, if the roaring wind was any indication the storm was about to hit, and hard. It might seem like she hated his guts, but she wasn't too anxious to see him get hurt.

"Yeah, I just came in to tell you that I'm done and that I really need to get home. Will you be all right?" Lois raised an eyebrow, was he serious?

She didn't say a word and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearest window. She pulled back the curtain, she smiled smugly; time had been on her side. Nothing was visible within an inch outside the window, just a white mass of snow.

"You won't be able to see a foot in front you, you'll get lost trying to find your truck for starters, and if you do ever find it, well, good-bye Clarkie." She crossed her arms and waited for his response. She saw the play of frustration and annoyance on his face, her smile widened.

He watched her smile and couldn't help but feel deep frustration. How was he going to get out of this? Lois walked away from the window and went for the phone on the counter. She dialed a number from memory and waited.

"Who are you calling?" No, not his -

"Mrs. Kent! Hi…" Yeah, that's who he had in mind. He sighed and looked around, trying to remember what the weather forecaster has said regarding the storm, specially the when it would be over part. Then he remembered, he hadn't watched the news; he really needed to begin watching TV.

"No problem Mrs. Kent, I'll take good care of him." She was smiling evilly at him, what was she thinking? She hung up and looked up at him.

"Your mom seemed more worried about you staying here then trekking back to your place." She seemed amused, moving her lips into a crooked smile.

"She just doesn't want to put you out, and she's probably scared, I really should get going." He started towards the door when he felt her grab his arm. For a moment Lois forgot what she was going to tell him, the strength that rippled under her hand throwing her off guard and into a loop.

Clark turned towards her with a sigh. "Wha-?" She had a goofy smile on her face and she was staring at her hand. "Looois, you in there?" She snapped back quickly, retrieving her hand in the process.

"Look, I was planning on reading and eating some popcorn, there's not much else to do." It wasn't exactly an invitation but seeing that he didn't even have the choice of going anywhere…

"Sounds good, do you have any good books?" He had learned that in order to survive any kind of relationship with Lois Lane he had to know when, ironically enough, not to be direct.

She motioned him up the stairs and couldn't help but linger behind watching him walk. "Damn winter" she murmured as she shook her head and followed him up the stairs. Why did everything that made her vulnurable have to combine today? Winter, snow, fire, christmas carols and a freakisly big farm boy to annoy her. Well, at least she could turn off the christmas carols.

She sighed, maybe he would be safer out in the storm.

* * *

As soon as Clark opened the door to her apartment he felt her try to scurry in front of him. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he let him push him out of the way. He walked into a tastefully decorated winter wonderland. A small tree brightly decorated graced an end table. A good size fire cracked in the fireplace, and romatic candles were places sporadically around the room, filling the room with a mix of wood, ivy, apples and cinnamon. It reminded him of his mom's cooking. His face broke into a smile at the irony of his thought.

"I had no idea you were such a Christmas fan, Halloween I could see, but not this." He waited for her comeback, when none came he stopped looking around the room and focused on her.

She was standing straight in the middle of the living room, her hands behind her back, a guilty look on her face.

"Help yourself" she said a little too cheerful as she motioned with her head to the bookcase. Clark frowned at her suspicious behavior, but followed her lead. He looked over the titles, watching her with the corner of his eye. She was trying to hide something! He saw where he hid it and picked out book.

"So what are you going to read?" he asked her as he sat on the couch.

"No, don't sit…" Lois cursed under her breath. Of all the places she could hide it, but to her defense she didn't have much time to do it.

"Hey, what's this?" he felt something underneath the cushion, he lifted an eyebrow mockingly. Lois' face twisted into a horrified look, and then quickly covered it up with nonchalance and dignity. He stood up and removed the cushion he had been sitting on, a thick book lay on the bottom of the couch. He grabbed it and read the title.

"Runaway Passions?" A look of disbelief covered his face, then laughter took over.

"Give me that!" She lunged forward. Damn her guilty pleasure.

"Really Lois, smut?" This was too hilarious, now he had something on her.

"So what?" indignation took over, it was her business anyway, no reason to deny it. "I like the romance unrealities every once in a while. Why should I even explain it?" she grabbed the book and filled with pride she laid back on her easy chair and opened it.  
"I had plans for this evening, you're not going to change that."

"You're right Lois, it's none of my business, and you have read Charles Dickens, that guy gives me a headache." He put the cushion back in its place and opened The Old Man and the Sea. He had read it in high school, but thought it would make an enjoyable reread.

Silence reigned within a couple seconds. Lois had already started reading where she had left off, quickly forgetting he was even there. He looked up briefly at her, the picture of a Fabio look a like and a half-naked woman covered her face. He chuckled and shook his head. Oh well, he preferred being at home with some hot chocolate and cookies, but this wasn't half bad, he never did have the chance to read for pleasure anymore. He settled down and began to read.

15 min. later

He couldn't concentrate.

He had read the same paragraph… okay, he had no idea how many times he had read the same passage over and over again. He stole a glance at Lois, she was deep into her book, her left leg lazily caressing her right one. He blinked and quickly looked away, he tried to find the window interesting, but that was hard to do since it was covered in snow, white, uninteresting snow. His eyes wandered back to her. She was still stroking her leg and he couldn't help but watch her foot move up and down her shin.

Lois suddenly realized what she was doing. She cleared her throat and shifted position, raising both legs up and propping her book on her knees. Clark focused on his book quickly. She peered at him from above her book, his brow was furrowed, like he was concentrating too hard. He looked funny. She chuckled softly, Clark heard it, but chose to ignore it and continue pretending to read.

Great, she had lost her place. She found it and tried to start reading again. She couldn't. She bit her lip and focused on the letters in front of her.

Clark x-rayed his book to look at her. She was biting her lip, her eyes trying to find something on the pages. She turned a page, her head leaning slowly to the right. Unconsciously Clark copied her movements, following her head as she moved it further down.

Suddenly the weight of his head made him lose his balance and before he could foreshadow his fate he fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ow" he remembered to say. Lois jumped from her seat.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

She rushed to him and knelt besides him as he began to sit up. He saw her head heading straight towards his and he tried his best to dodge it, but to no use. They bumped heads, Lois yelped and widened her eyes at the pain from the blow.

"Man, your head is hard." She rubbed her forehead.

"Your couch is too small." He defended, rubbing his back.

"But at least its soft, seriously." she looked up, his face only inches away from hers, his blue eyes staring at her.

For the second time in that day she was speechless.

"I'm fine, really." He stammered and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and felt light as a feather as he lifted her to her feet.

"Yeah, same here." They stood staring at each other for what seemed like ages.

"I'm almost done with my book, I should probably…" She was babbling, what was wrong with her??

"Yeah, me too, the old man is almost, you know, that part where…"

"Yeah, the part when.." what was that book about again? "Yeah, it's a good part. You should read it."

Clark looked down and realized he was still holding her hand. He dropped it like a hot potato, feeling his face burning up. Reading seemed like a good idea right now, no movements, no talking, no interacting.

At that moment a loud explosion was heard from outside, no more than a second later darkness covered them and the small town completely.

So much for reading

* * *

. 

"Damn it!" he heard her scream in frustration. She had run off to her room rambling about a flashlight.

Thanks to the candles and fire darkness hadn't overpowered the small apartment, but its flames gave the room such a beautiful glow that it was too much for Lois to bear. She would turn the candles off and get a flashlight.

Now if only she could only find it.

"You okay in there, want me to help you look?" He offered.

"NO!" she yelled. What was wrong with her it was just Smallville, Clark Kent, Farm Boy. Why was she so nervous? And were those goose bumps on her arm and legs?

She laughed at how silly she was, the light had gone out, therefore so had her heating, the small apartment had just gotten cold fast; that was all. She reassured herself as she reached for a blanket.

"Aha!" there it was, underneath the blanket. She flipped the button

Nothing.

"Urgh!" she took a deep breath, wrapped the blanket around her and walked back into the living room.

Clark was standing in the middle of the room, hands deep in his pockets looking at her pictures in the mantle. The light from the candles and fire surrounded him, giving him an almost surreal and visible aura.

"I really don't think we need a flashlight, with the fire we can see fine"

His voice sounded far away, but was enough to bring her back to reality.

"True, and it can give us some warmth too, its getting chilly in here." She shivered and held the blanket closer. Can a room get so cold so fast?

She was shivering but her face was flushed red. He would never be able to understand the human anatomy since he didn't function the same way, so he thought nothing of it.

"Come on, sit by the fire." When she didn't move he reached for her and let her to the fireplace.

A loud crash startled them both, she saw how the cold air put out her fire before she saw what had happened. A branch had broken from the weight of the snow and the strength of the wind and had made its way straight through a window, breaking it in the process.

"Oh crap" Snowflakes followed the wind into her apartment. Now she felt cold.

Clark didn't say a word, instead he walked into the bedroom and grabbed another blanket. He then walked into the kitchen and pulled some nail and a hammer out of a drawer. She didn't even know she had those.

He then proceeded to nail the blanket around the gaping window.

"It won't protect much from the cold, but at least you won't have a foot of snow in your living room my morning." He finished quickly and walked over to where she was, her teeth were chattering at the cold.

Clark instinctively put his arm around her, as well as part of his jacket. Before she could react and push away she felt his warm body and instead snuggled closer. How could he be so warm? Right now she didn't really care.

"Let's go downstairs." It was more of a statement than a question, but for some reason she really didn't mind. He grabbed a candle that was still burning and led them out of the apartment and down the stairs.

As they walked she looked up at his face, he was calm and collected, and for the first time in that evening, she was glad he was there, with her.

They sat on a small couch, he didn't remove his arm around her and she didn't object.

"So why Christmas?" He looked down as he asked her. "Why is Christmas so special? You probably found out about Santa when you were like 3, right?"

"Actually I was two, according to my mom, it was just like that song, I saw Santa kissing my mom. Hey, don't laugh!"

"Oh come on, that's funny, right?"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, we would laugh every time mom would tell that story, I literally ran towards Santa and started hitting him for kissing my mom." She laughed softly. "At least that what mom said."

"I can't imagine the General dressed as Santa." It was hard to envision such a hard faced person doing something so mundane.

"Well, Dad was different when mom was around, and after she got sick, she went through such great lengths to give us a good Christmas, she convinced my dad to pretend for us too. That's why I love this season so much, it brings back such good memories, and it reminds of how much my mom loved us. She tried so hard Clark, I didn't see it, but looking back…" A tear slid down her cheek.

Clark didn't say anything, he just hugged her closer. She was thankful for that. At that moment something hit her. She was thankful for him, for his quiet strength, for his patience with her. Clark Kent could rile her up like no one, and listen to her like no one.

There, she had said it, she was glad Clark Kent was in her life.

And now, snuggled up against him, practically on top of him, she could even say she felt more herself with him, than with anyone else. And that was a good feeling.

THE END

* * *

Review!!! 


End file.
